romanticallyapocalypticfandomcom-20200214-history
Engie
The Engineer is the fourth main character in the webcomic ''Romantically Apocalyptic'' and is the only other character besides the Sniper to be deemed to be sane. He appears to be named after the Russian electrical engineer and author of the same name, Alexander Gromov. Appearance Dr. Gromov is a pale skinned Russian man. His face is angular with well defined cheekbones and scruffy brown hair. His eyes are obscured by his ever present amber goggles, while the rest of his face is covered by a gas mask with dual filters. His attire consists of a grey hooded jacket, with fur trim and dark blue skinny denim trousers. He also wears grey gloves and boots. Background Alexander Gromov was the head of the division controlling and maintaining ANNET, the computer system which all humans could link to via neural interface. As a result, he developed a very close bond with the network, and frequently referred to it as "his girl Annie". Strangely enough, the computer seemed to return his affections. He was also in charge of Project 7, an analysis aimed at finding the luckiest person in the world: "Subject Seven", who later became the Captain. After the Captain ruined ANNET's servers by throwing hot tea in them, ANNET classified all humans as a threat to its existence and killed everyone in its facility, except for Alexander. He was spared because ANNET could not fully eliminate his 'Number 1 Admin' privileges. In retaliation, Gromov led a small group of survivors to launch a last desperate nuclear attack on ANNET, hoping that taking out a small portion of ANNET's system would cause the rest of it to fail. He then hid in a well stocked and fortified bunker, convinced that everybody else was dead and the ANNET destroyed. Personality The Engineer is a shrewd and logical thinker, aware of the limited time humanity had left to survive due to the pollution of the planet. He appears to have a thriving contempt for Captain, in no small part due to Captain's actions in destroying ANNETs servers causing her to go berserk. Two more defining traits are laziness, and his lack of courage, as he demonstrated his lack of courage when he encountered the Biomatrix 117 upon leaving his bunker to repair an oxygen pump. While in the same situation, Captain stood completely unaffected, the Sniper was shooting at Cancer before being captured. and Pilot even attacked the monster head-on in true "ninja" fashion with a katana, all while the Engineer curled up into a fetal position in his hiding place. While the Engineer seems to be mentally stable, he at least tends into the direction of a mad scientist, especially so as he ignored all warnings pointing out the dangers of his past projects, as they came from an unimportant person, namely The Sniper. Skills As the head of Project 7, the Engineer was a top boss in computers and programming before the apocalypse. He also showed enough skills to find and fortify a bunker to live in safety from the post-apocalyptic world. He has shown to let ignorance get in the way of his logical processes, as when he does, he tends to fall into assortments of traps without realizing it until after they have been set off. Role in story 'Cancer Story Arc' After exiting his bunker, Engineer came across the monster known as Cancer. As he hid from it, he discovered a note from the Captain offering people a chance to join his "Army". Engineer tore up the note in disgust as he remembered that it was Captain who started the apocalypse in the first place. Just then ANNET's hunter drone burst down from the ceiling and claimed that "their long overdue search query of hide and seek" was over. However hearing the drone crash through the ceiling caused several Cancer controlled skeletons to swarm through the door, only to be blasted to bits by the drone. The drone then began to execute protocol 1-1-3, which turned out to be a blast from an orbital ion cannon, obliterating most of Cancer's body. After the blast, Engineer began to wonder how exactly he survived the strike, that was supposed to shut down any neural activity. He was then confronted by Captain sitting behind a desk offering him a position in the "organization". Engineer accepted as he thought that maybe Captain's luck could rub off on others, but was slightly put off when the Captain insisted that he'd fill out a 20 page application form and asked him for his phone number and whether he could dance salsa, among other things. 'Annet's Reawakening Arc ' While the Engineer does appear briefly in the Ancestors Story Arc, he takes a more headstrong character apperance in the Annet's Awakening Arc, although mainly falling into traps set for univited guests inside of the Captain's main base of operations. Category:Characters Category:Survivors